


The Arrow's Course

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissie is in that one moment of perfection</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow's Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_sarai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_sarai/gifts).



She stood there, her back straight, arms taut, bow held firm in one hand. Her fingers tightened, strong and light, all at once, holding the string. The arrow butted against it, held ready, and she pulled…

Eye sighting along its length, arm twisting up, just enough, allowing for wind, for distance. The target was all that mattered, as the bow, the string, the arrow became part of her. She would touch the target, just where she wanted, with this extension of herself.

Time stretched seconds to minutes, her heart in her ears, everything on this one shot. Nothing else, not her friends, not the crowds, not her mother mattered.

When she released, she watched, but she already knew. It was there. She had touched the exact spot she wanted.

And Cissie would take home a medal, showing her potential to the world with solid pride.


End file.
